


桎梏· La Contrainte

by mollychen3



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollychen3/pseuds/mollychen3
Summary: 一个关注枷锁与束缚的故事，致敬那些冲破桎梏的人，并希望能够激励惧怕突出重围做自己的人。
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	桎梏· La Contrainte

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想在老福特上发的，谁知道老福特越来越奇葩，还要审核。算了，在ao3上发吧。

引子

两颗小行星会相撞。

当两颗行星质量不相上下时，要么共同粉身碎骨，要么将对方越推越远，背道而驰。

而当其中一个质量远大于另一个时，较小的会被合并入较大的行星中。宇宙中除了二者碰撞产生的流星体外，便再无其痕迹。

又是一次常见的相撞。

但相撞前的方向却是未知。

「新想法：在安迪事件之前增加一段Anna和Elsa分手的情节，但是Anna发现自己没法承受失去Elsa」  
（一 饮鸩止渴）

1952年9月，意大利，威尼斯。

东欧涌来的寒流总是强劲，把夏天余温扫的一干二净，带着杯中咖啡的最后一丝热气逃走了。木制搅拌棒摇晃着，制造出一个又一个漩涡。手指敲击着杯子外沿，显得极度不安分。

坐在桌边的女孩叫安娜，家门不幸，父辈落魄，几经周折才从马赛来到威尼斯。童年几乎都在运货车厢里度过。

不过苦尽甘来，家庭安顿了下来，经济状况不断变好，支撑她上了大学。

她在选课时选了摄影，没有一分犹豫。这大概就是报复性的随心所欲。

她在观察，在聆听。过道上摩肩接踵，看似熙攘，却毫无噪音。威尼斯大学很静，甚至能听到不远处河道水声。

启开怀表，她惊觉白驹飞快，拍拍驼色大衣边角，抖掉灰尘，向主楼小跑去。

第一节课。安娜坐在铁制硬椅上，双手忙乱。忽地，右侧一阵微风将碎发吹得零落，却恰好让出了眼睛位置，似在允许他人打量。

金色长发，和善面孔。

“你好，我叫乐佩！”灵动语气，热情微笑。

“你好，安娜。”她实在没有那么外向，礼貌一笑了之。

“安娜，真美的名字。”她倒是没料到这句话。

“谢谢。”但她没表现出吃惊。

“一会要一起喝下午茶吗？”她被突如其来的邀请吓到了。

“好……”逻辑还没捋清，一个字自然蹦了出来。

大学生活的第一段对话如此草率地开始并结束了。

安娜不善言辞，从未同任何人热络起来，或在社交活动中感到放松，但乐佩似乎创造了例外。在下午茶短短40分钟内，她包容着安娜的内敛，试图让她感到舒适。

安娜在人生第18个年头里终于觉得自己要有个朋友了。

接下来半年，尽然她跟着乐佩出入社交聚会，虽并未变得多热诚，但她发觉这才是理想生活。过去，脸上总强架着副面具当作外壳，久了，自己竟也撕不下来了，只能任由面具蚕食着本来面孔，直至面具替代本我，本我消失殆尽。

她企盼着一天有人能帮她剥下面具。尽管她也不清楚本我的模样，不清楚本我是否承担得起这种生活。

一本掉在图书馆地上的书阻止了这思考。

那本来只是一个星期五夜晚，普通，宁静。安娜如常留在图书馆。只是这次论文不同往常，参考书目数量从寥寥三四本跃升到不下十本。

她只想少折返一趟，于是一股脑抱起整摞书，踉跄偻行着。

可惜天不遂她愿，偏要推掉一本书。

“咚”

仿佛砸在她心里，让她无故焦躁起来。

“你好，这是你的书吗？”她抬眼，对上笑靥，唇红齿白，洁净无瑕，让气恼烟消云散。如四月春风，氤氲着湿气钻进了心里。只一下，便带来生机，润了她心中枯树。

但冰蓝眼里却似藏着神秘过往，迷星一样缀在瞳孔，带着疏离与沧桑，使那亲切感若近若远，隐约躲在雾中，看不真切。云朵色发丝微垂在额前，又在无意佐证着亲近。

那人也不急，坐着任由她打量。

安娜好一会才反应过来，舔舔嘴唇，说了句谢谢就拿起书小跑走了，像忘了书有多重。

“小心一些，别摔倒了。”那人轻声说，音量不大不小，她刚好能听清，清晰到能分辨出里面盛满的关切。

她，白璧无瑕。

这是安娜记得的最后一个想法。

“怎么心不在焉的，有喜欢的人了？”乐佩碰碰安娜肩膀，看着她眼睛，像是想从里面找出个答案。

图书馆的记忆突然闪回，安娜像幼猫被踩了尾巴，嗖一下从座位上弹起，把乐佩吓了一跳，然后急忙摆手咕哝道：“没有，没有。”

“真没有？”乐佩调皮地继续“真没有”她拉着椅子小声说，不自信到自己都不相信这句话。

“倒是你和安迪，怎么样了？”安娜把话锋自然一转。

“还是那个样子”乐佩拨弄着白糖包，颗粒撒在玻璃桌面，晶莹剔透。要是安迪的心意也能这样透明就好了。她无奈笑笑。

“不想那些事了”安娜看看桌上打火机和万宝路香烟，包装白里混金，像图书馆里那人的发。她顿了顿，捡出一根，再向乐佩处滑过去。

“咔哒”红橙色火焰吞噬了烟头处烟纸。右手大拇指离火焰有些近，微微烫着，一路绵延到心里。

上次感到这种温暖还是在图书馆。

“图书馆。”安娜低声说“嗯？”乐佩捕捉到了这丝响动。

“没什么。”

“阿嚏！”

艾莎坐在木制办公桌前，毫无预兆地打了个喷嚏，迫使她从学生论文中抽离出来。

她把桌边肯特香烟扫过来，拿烟点烟，一气呵成。烟雾罩着脸，蓝色瞳孔失焦般望着烟盒方向，白和蓝结合，像那个女生的衣着。

她倒上一杯白兰地，矮脚杯透出棕红色光芒，打着旋投在烟盒上，似乎勾画出了一个抱着书匆忙逃走的背影。

这身影久久停留在她记忆中，像萤火虫一样追着艾莎，不时绽出耀眼的光芒，使她不得不眯起眼睛。但同时也会勾起艾莎心中某种甜蜜的味道，某种她从未感受过的味道，陌生得有点让她怕。

艾莎举起杯一饮而尽，试图把这只萤火虫甩出脑海。上涌的酒气暂时模糊了光，但仍隐隐约约萦绕在她心中。

“饮鸩止渴。”艾莎喃喃。

饮鸩止渴。安娜想。

（二 一切）

窗间过马，乌飞兔走，流沙从缝隙摔下，半年时光，弹指便落。

安娜如何也忘不了图书馆中轻声的嘱咐。

她想知道她是谁。她又害怕知道她是谁。就像害怕梦突然变成现实，却最终只让人望而却步。

直到今天。

她端坐在礼堂深色木凳上，胸前领带系好，拉进藏蓝西服里。

公告上说，今天有一个留校老师做演讲。

9点铃声准时响起。

身后，马丁靴踏着地面，声音越飘越近，最终飘到前方。

她的心弦许久未动，却被一缕白金发奏出了美妙旋律。

是她。

她摆正话筒，笑容明媚，一如她撞进安娜心房时模样。话语温柔细腻，潋滟着轻笑，在她脑海漾出涟漪。

整个世界被雾蒙上，旷野中只剩两个人。安娜注视着艾莎，莫名感到一阵满足，就算她根本没注意到安娜的目光。

安娜没看到雾中一双眼睛闪着光。

……

演讲结束，安娜赶去后台。

“你好。”那人抬头，一愣。

“你叫什么名字”好像有些唐突。她想张口解释，但被那人抢了先。

“叫我艾莎就好。你呢？”

“我叫安娜。”

“中午一起去喝咖啡？”她说出了安娜踌躇在嘴边的话。

“好。”很简洁，她不想显出激动。

两个人都没有动。

“安娜，安娜。”艾莎突然低语道。

……

念出我名字，一切将凝结。

一切。

（三 金无足赤）

学校咖啡馆前。

“你好。”这是艾莎的问候。同样一人，这次却显得影绰逶迤。

她大抵不会忘了她是谁，安娜想，还是有些小心翼翼。

“Moretti先生教的不错。”艾莎指指墙上一幅作品，下面用一行小字标着作者：Anna Mullins.

她没有忘，甚至知道了她的老师。

“法国姓氏？”似乎是一个毫无理由的问句，但此时任何她说的话都能让安娜感到欣喜。

“嗯。我父母是法国人。”她还真是不善于表达自己的情绪，语气平平淡淡，不带感情。

"Elsa Pettersen. 他们叫我Ms. Pettersen. 是挪威姓氏。"

“挪威很美。”安娜只想到一句话。

艾莎点头“你去过挪威？”

“没有。但我父亲去过。”

“我会带你去。”艾莎顺着直觉说道，或许是有些迷醉，她竟没意识到这话的突然。

突兀，但安娜并不惊讶。

“好。”

艾莎沉默了一会。

“想出去走走吗？”她做出了一个邀请。

“走吧。”

杯中咖啡仍冒着热气，却在她们离开5分钟后彻底冷了下来。

她们一路走到圣马可教堂，那是运河起始处。

二人靠在石墙边，静静望着运河水波流转。河水潺潺，轻抚过岸边。河上有小船飘过，水流击打着船板，分离为滴，粒粒溅落。

“你喜欢威尼斯吗？”艾莎问。

“我对它有特殊感情。”安娜离开石墙，站直。“威尼斯狂野又柔和，特立独行，象征着自由。”她回头看看艾莎，继续道：“但它一直被运河穿插其中，束缚着。运河很美，却像一张网围住了威尼斯。”她又倚回了墙上。

“很独到。你不喜欢束缚？”

“没错，那让我感到……无法呼吸。”安娜叹了口气。

“我猜，大约所有事物皆非完美。金无足赤。”

不过人有完人，安娜放肆地想，是你。

（四 我不介意）

安娜想换个新相机，于是她去了酒吧兼职。

她原本从未动过如此想法，直到乐佩告诉她酒吧兼职报酬颇高，两周就能挣出相机价钱，且还有很大机会遇到专业摄影师。

她又略懂调酒，何乐而不为。

只是课程紧张，她不得不挤出所有时间学习，连与艾莎也不常联系了。

今天是第6天，不负所望，她遇到了摄影师。

“一份贝里尼，谢谢。”

“很有威尼斯风。”安娜熟练倒着普罗塞柯，抬眼调侃到。

不到半秒时间，她便瞟到了男子纹在脖子上的"Photograph"字样。

“英文和摄影，很搭。”安娜用英文说。

男子笑起来，竟和酒馆里John Coltrane的乐曲有着奇妙和谐。

安娜将酒递给他，他尝一口后平静说道：“我叫卢卡,你呢？”

“安娜。”她擦拭着酒瓶口。

午夜，十二下钟声踏着威尼斯冬日少见和风而来。

2个小时，卢卡和她整整聊了2个小时。

“酒吧要关门了。”安娜实在不忍打断这愉悦谈话。

卢卡点点头，把玻璃杯递给她，但毫无要走的意思。

她把最后一个杯子擦完，看着卢卡。

突然，卢卡半个身子越过吧台，嘴唇贴上安娜，不管不顾，甚至碰倒了几个杯子。

安娜不好躲开，但也没有回应。

几秒过后，卢卡坐回座位。

一阵寂静。

“你介意吗？”他开口。

“我……”安娜半张着嘴，想要否认却又不知如何说。

“我不介意。”很明显，带着戒备。

卢卡很机灵，微微一笑，拿起外套：“再会。”

“再会。”

卢卡走后，安娜没有离开。

她喜欢卢卡，但远不及对艾莎的喜欢。

安娜突然感到一丝背叛，尽管这个吻并不是她想要的。她回过神来，又觉得自己可笑——她和艾莎没有任何朋友之上的关系，这不过是自己一厢情愿，又有什么可背叛的呢？

“我不介意这个吻，我只介意这份感情。”

（五 无需抱歉）

午饭前。

安娜刚下楼梯，就瞥见艾莎在门口等候。

她拉开门，迎过去。“今天怎抽空来看我了, Ms. Pettersen? ”她打趣道。

“听闻摄影专业很需要这个。”艾莎瞟瞟脚下皮箱，轻轻将其推向安娜。

她蹲下，打开皮箱，是一整箱胶卷。

“谢谢！”安娜眼里惊喜藏不住，零星溢出。

艾莎只是笑笑，“用的上就好。”

她看着安娜摆弄胶卷，突然想起什么。

“对了，安娜，认识一下我弟弟吧，他是个职业摄影师。”

安娜抬头，眼前本无人，此时蓦地窜出一个男人，身形高挺，很是眼熟。

“你好，我叫卢卡。”

“卢卡？”安娜想起他了。

造化弄人。

“你们认识？”

“嗯。在酒吧见过，亲了她一下。”他语气无比自然，像在介绍拍拖对象。

安娜被他的坦白和毫不忌讳惊到，甚至有些怀疑起是否只有自己把所谓“一时迷恋”当做认真的喜爱。

艾莎深知卢卡生性风流，心里仍一顿，不知为何，不自觉看向安娜。

安娜有些不安。艾莎从不让喜怒形于色，而这次，在一瞬间，她面庞上现出了一丝微怒。

卢卡眼见情势不对，幽幽离开。

“对不……”未待安娜说完，艾莎开口：“无需抱歉。晚上来我教室。”

她可真是搞砸了。

晚上。

下午真难捱。安娜推开门前想。

她看到她后立刻改变了想法：能见到艾莎也不赖，尽管现在的情势不太乐观，更不浪漫。

艾莎听到响动，身子一转，双脚触地，向她走来。

“关于中午的事……”

“没关系。”她言语里裹满冷漠，就像这件事和她没有一点关系。

接着是沉默，凝结在空气中，冰霜般围住她们。

安娜丢了知觉，等反应过来，她已经被艾莎抵在桌边。

艾莎的面颊近在咫尺，她盯着安娜，一字一句说：“我来告诉你什么才是吻。”

她的唇很冷，如同寒冬雪花落上温热肌肤，使得安娜渴求更多。

艾莎忽然停了下来，与安娜对视着。她抑制住欲望，试图解释：“我们只是亲了一……唔……”

艾莎胡乱侵略着，安娜也回应着。此刻，她们宁愿相信一刹即永恒。

她开始不能自已，手慢慢攀上艾莎的腰，艾莎却渐渐放缓动作，最终停住。她停留在安娜面前，喘息着，热气拍打在安娜脸上。艾莎闭上眼，咬住唇，像是在忏悔自己的所作所为。

不久，她退后两步，语气归回冷漠“就当这是一节课吧。”

安娜不想违背她意愿，拉开门，准备踏出教室，却听到身后人小声说：“抱歉。”

她回头轻笑。

“无需抱歉。”

（六 无所畏惧）

安娜无法知道这是不是爱。

她只知道她不想失去艾莎，一点也不想。

于是她把她堵在教室旁边空储藏室。

心脏循着鼓点剧烈跳动，面前，她愈冷静，安娜就愈紧张。

她咽咽口水，“你知道我……”话未说完，便被艾莎用食指截在嘴边。

“嘘……”她勾唇。

“听这声音，速度极快，音调却沉闷无比，像是什么被压抑着。”故作神秘。

食指从嘴唇渐渐向下滑，其他四指跟上，隔着布料，轻触肌肤，冰块般流下，使得安娜不由颤抖。

最后，手掌停在心脏位置。她抬眼一瞥，“来自这里。”艾莎凑得更近“是什么被压抑了？”熟悉的热气萦绕着，刺激着每个感官。

明知故问，安娜嘟囔。

“哦？”她似乎听见了，拉开些距离，挑眉。

安娜控制不了身体，她灵魂飘出躯壳，在高空默默望着身体向那白金发女人扑去，自己眼中生机重现。

这渴望是如此不真实，而唇舌相接又是如此真实。

这次，艾莎没有躲闪，任凭安娜褪下她衣裳，直到整个身子都被温热包住。

艾莎鼻尖蹭着她锁骨，手指向下摸索，移动却在小腹处戛然而止。挑逗般看看安娜，一用力，便把她压到了身下。

手继续游移，最终闯入那片未知。

安娜紧咬嘴唇，仍抑不住低声呻吟。

狂喜涌过全身，飞上云霄，又飘忽落回。

艾莎在耳边呢喃：“我知道。我也是。”答着一个未言明的问题，应着一份不染纤尘的欢喜。

迷恋，毫无逻辑，没有原因。当它发生时，世界都为其噤声。

这是不是爱都不再重要了，安娜想。

只要这一刻，她拥有着她，世界崩塌，也无所畏惧。

可当世界真正崩塌时，又会怎样？

（七 Kindness, weakness）

周六夜晚，难得闲暇。

“不知您是否愿意与我去酒吧？”艾莎探出一只手，打着官腔，自己却也不住发笑。

安娜忍俊不禁，搭上那只手，连声同意。

酒吧门口，她转头看看街对面“杰瑞徳酒吧”字样，耀着霓虹，和几月前打工时别无二致。

安娜扬起嘴角，艾莎还真是记仇。

酒吧内播着Chet Baker，迷离灯光盈满屋子，她竟分不清是散发自吊顶灯还是艾莎。

……

二人不过才待了几刻钟，便遇见了乐佩和安迪。

一如既往，乐佩跟艾莎打了声招呼就把安娜拉到一边，询问起来。

"Ms. Pettersen?! 别再告诉我你没有喜欢的人了！"乐佩几乎要跳起来。

安娜无奈，红着脸只得承认。

乐佩心满意足，踱着步子走到吧台前，点了份干马天尼。

安迪此时也向她走来，递给她一杯酒，温柔笑着，在耳边压低声音说：“我知道你们两个的勾当，想保住她工作和名声就在学校咖啡馆等我，明晚六点。她不能知道。”

"They take my kindness for weakness."安娜突然想起这句话。现在看来，她对艾莎的善意和爱被安迪当成了弱点，致命的弱点。她也不得不承认，这就是她的软肋。

那笑在脸上停留，仿佛他什么也没有说，只是眼里多了几分狡猾。

灯光暗下来，天旋地转，恐惧步步紧逼，她看不到前路。

安娜匆匆离开，艾莎想追，她却头也不回。

她用力抓住安娜手臂，就像抓住生活中最后一丝希望。

“发生什么了？”

“没什么。”安娜甩开手，极力控制眼泪。

她感到身后无人在追了。

"Anna Mullins! "是艾莎。

安娜停住，颤抖，微微转头，一粒水晶滑落。

“对不起。”她哽咽着。

“对不起。”

世界崩塌。

（九 世事难料）

一天后。

已入秋，风旋起枯黄落叶，拍在皮质鞋子上，风声蚕食着安娜所剩不多的镇定。

眼前，安迪看看手表，笑道：“很准时。”

她一言不发，坐下。

“你和艾莎”他动动眼珠“我一清二楚。”

好一个直奔主题。

安娜还是没说话。

“这种事在校园里传播很快，流言四起不过时间问题。”安迪长舒口气，靠到椅背上。

“她只会得到骂名与辞退。”

“你现在有两个选择”他突然凑近“一是为你一己私欲让她身败名裂”他眯起眼睛，像狐狸“二是和我在一起，所有问题都得到解决。”

安娜想，爱真是脆弱啊，就像摆在桌角的玻璃娃娃，只有半边搭在桌上，只要轻轻一推，便支离破碎。当你试图拾起这些碎片时，却会被锋利的棱角伤到，碰出丝丝血痕。

她听到安迪说“这不是一个艰难选择”他举起咖啡杯，晃晃“敬自私。”

“我答应你。”安娜冷不丁冒出一句。

“哦？”他把杯子放回托盘，颇意外地看着安娜，仿佛他觉得安娜不会为此而妥协。

“我答应和假装你在一起，但是你要保证艾莎不会受影响。”

安迪嘴角勾起弧度：“当然，当然。不过记住，不是假装。”他的声音突然沉下去，带着不可测的怒气。

“那么，我的恋人，现在是否该处理一下未完之事呢？”他又咯咯笑起来。

“好。”

……

安娜曾经想过结束这段感情时的无数种境况，却没预料到现在这种情势。

她最后只留了张纸条，字字决绝。

“我们，算了吧。”

安娜品着这一句话，再也不敢回头望。尽管前方是黑暗，背后是她。

艾莎读出这一句话，带着哭腔。眼泪砸在地上，像图书馆那晚，雨水飞溅，她匆匆逃走。

第二天。

校长办公室桌上多了份辞呈，去巴黎的渡船票多售出一张。

世事难料。

而我们，就这么算了。

……

安娜没预见这个时刻。

她找不到艾莎了。

安娜知道艾莎会伤心，但是她不知道艾莎会离开。

她蹒跚着，走遍了校园每个角落，一无所获。

她找上卢卡，尽管解释了一切，也只得到无奈摇头。

艾莎消失了。

这个曾经太阳般温暖安娜的人，被她亲手推开。

她本就站在悬崖边游荡，只消这轻轻一推，便下坠，下坠。就像那个玻璃娃娃，支离破碎。

“扑通”

黑色洪流翻涌，将她吞噬。

……

1954年11月20日。

她们相遇两周年。

威尼斯警局收到一则关于大学内学生自杀案件的报告。

现场唯一有效证据是一张字条，搭在烟灰缸上，几粒烟灰散落其上。

尘封的卷宗中记录了粗略简报：死者为Anna Mullins, 年龄20，系自杀，死因为巴比妥过量。身上疑有扭打痕迹，据其男友Andy Colin解释为运动中意外所致。其密友Luka Pettersen经沟通将遗书取走。已结案。

简报下压着一张照片，照片上是那张纸条。

“我爱你。请相信我。  
——A”

一滴水渍印在“爱”字上，不知是巧合，还是本意。

……

三年后，墓园中。

石匠擦擦碑上灰，一言不发便离开。

无字碑上有了字。

黑衣女子看着墓碑，咬住下唇，眼泪滑过脸庞，滴入脚下土壤。

她轻轻放下一副面具，呢喃着：“望你热诚，再无伪装。”

“愿不再受束缚的她，能被威尼斯永远爱着。”

（后记）

随着Anna生命的消逝，两人之间是否是情人之爱已无法考证。但清楚的是，不论她是珍妮，她是玛丽；或她是简，她是丽芙，这种“奇异”的吸引在那时几乎总会不可避免地以同一种方式收场。如此结局是有理由的：是因世俗，是因旁人。

没错，这是一篇关于情爱的小说，但我更愿将其描述为“一个偏见与恐惧导致的悲剧”。它不该仅仅表述了两人间的迷恋，它也表述了“桎梏”，表述了桎梏下的人们，和她/他们不应得的故事结尾。

不得不说，那是个辉煌时代，战争结束，科技极速进步，国家发展；可那也是个残酷时代，冤屈并未随着时代进步而洗刷，不公也并未随着思想革新而消减。

我曾想，人类的思想与精神追求是否在不停倒退？答案是中立的。江山代有人才出，现代却甚少；宽容与仁慈曾是人人皆羡的美德，如今却成了人生路上的绊脚石。这不是因为人们对精神层面的需求与欣赏变少了，而是因为世界的步伐过快，让人们无法去追求精神上的成就。换句话说，大家都太累了，追求精神成就心有余而力不足。

我不喜欢这样说，但是这是一个明了的事实：不公与不义是永不过时的大众娱乐。这简单，又不会让人失去什么，于是大家便喜闻乐见。直到整件事失控，人们才或许会意识到错误，也于事无补。我不知道还有多少人曾遭受过不公义，但我对此深表同情，尤其是对那些仅仅因为人格与身份而受嘲弄之人。你们是我写这篇文章的理由。请不要落入世俗的圈套，那些高喊着“不”的人，谁会管他们？自信，做好自己，才是你所需要做的。

这篇文章，献给所有被偏见与束缚缠绕的人。也谨以这篇文章，敬那些冲破枷锁的人。


End file.
